


On the Edge

by LadyStrangeandUnusual (Dream_Wreaver)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Musicalbabes, Scream Kink, Size Difference, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/LadyStrangeandUnusual
Summary: There's nothing Beetlejuice loves more than the sound of screams. Well, as it turns out, there's almost nothing he loves more than the sound of screams.





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post made by a friend in reference to a specific scene in the musical. If you've seen it, you'll know what I'm talking about. Enjoy!

Beetlejuice was on edge. How could he not be? He’d spent the last three days with Lydia making everyone who dared darken their doorstep squeal like a little pig. It had been so long since he’d last heard that sound. Longer still, since he’d been the direct cause of that sound. And there was Lydia, looking goddamn gorgeous and flushed and panting from all their efforts to make those losers scream and _ fuck_. He was panting too, but not because he needed to breathe. It was because he had to do something to calm the raging inferno all those screams had elicited from him. It was easy to disguise it as excitement though, as he raced to the window and watched them scatter like ants. His fingers dug into the wood of the windowsill, hard enough to make it creak under his exertion. His clones, extensions of his own mental state, wisely disappeared. It was hard to keep enough concentration for them to remain as manifestations when he was in this state anyways. He thought watching them run might help him calm down. But Lydia had other plans it seemed.

“Wow,” she remarked, tone as snarky and cold as always as she wiggled in between him and the window, “Look at them go,”

As subtly as he could manage he shifted his hips back, having them flush against her ass wasn’t likely going to get him anywhere than a smack in the face. Normally something he would have enjoyed but there was always the risk of Lydia putting him back if he crossed a line. One that he would prefer to play with when he was sure she was more likely _ not _ to do so. He cleared his throat,

“Yeah, look at ‘em,” he laughed, “Nothin’ like a good scream to get the old juices flowin’,”

“Flowing,” Lydia repeated, her tone one as though she’d just figured something out,. She turned around and braced herself on and against the sill. He hadn’t realized his attempt to get his hips away from her had put his face in dangerously close proximity to her own, “That all they can do?”

Her tone was casual, but her eyes were curious. Sadistically so. Oh god, this was either gonna be so bad or so, _ so _ good. And Beetlejuice was a little afraid to find out which it would be.

“W-whaddya mean by that Lyds?” he couldn’t help the little stutter that started his first word of that question. The metaphorical heat under his collar was building, and he was ready to burn.

“I mean,” Lydia answered him, “Is that _ all _ a scream does? Get your juices… _ flowing_, BJ?”

_ Fuck_. The way she enunciated his initials. He was very much aware of what they were slang for. And judging on the look in her eyes, slightly darker than normal, she knew too. She licked her lips.

“Is it just any scream?” Lydia asked him, “Or does it have to be one from a scare?”

“I mean-” despite the fact that she was caged in by him, _ he _ was the one who felt like his back was against the wall. It was a good thing he was already dead, otherwise he was certain there’d have been a blush burning on his face to match the fire he was feeling throughout his cold body. As it was he was sure the roots of his hair were turning pink, or maybe red, or maybe some color combination he'd not yet thought of.

“What would you say,” she began again, “If I were to scream, right here, right now?”

“I- uh…” he was finding it hard to think of a response. He was finding it hard to think. He was finding it _ hard _ just in general.

“Rather,” Lydia amended, “What would you _ do _ I suppose, is the better question,”

“Ha,” he laughed, a little too loudly, a little too _ forced _ perhaps, “I mean, it can’t just be any old scream Lydia,” although with the way he was feeling right now that might in fact be all it would take. He didn’t dare look down, he could feel the normally loose and baggy fabric stretched tight around him, the friction only adding to the edge of pleasure he was currently teetering on. But he wasn’t quite there, not yet, “T’s gotta be one of real fear, real terror. I can tell when someone’s faking it.”

“Mm,” Lydia hummed, “I’ll bet you can,”

Maybe it was wishful thinking, maybe he was picking up on perceived signals that weren’t actually there. But he was a gambling man, and the odds seemed very much in his favor right now. Maybe uncharacteristically so, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Beetlejuice leered at Lydia and leaned in closer, “So tell me little girl,” he growled, “Are ya scared?”

She laughed. A single, breathy, strangled one. But it had slipped out all the same. She wasn’t scared of him, he doubted she ever would be. Not unless he gave her a reason, something he wasn’t currently in the mood to do. Her eyes were molten, her smirk pure seduction, and she leaned back further against the window, her neck arched as though offering him a bite,

“That depends,” she peered at him through her lashes, tone soft, goading, and even a little lackadaisical, “What’s the big bad demon planning on doing to me?”

Things. So many things. All of the things he _ wanted _ to do to her. None of them would make her scream, not in the way she wanted to scream if she wanted to get to him. But it wouldn’t hurt to get under her skin, psychologically, find out what made her tick.

He leaned in as close as he dared, snarling into her ear, “Absolutely nothin’. Least, nothin’ you’d expect from me. Tell me little girl, you wanna die? You wanna know what it’s like to be invisible, to have no one notice you for _ real_? To have the whole world know you’re gone but move on with their pathetic little lives? I’ll make it so the whole world thinks you’re gone, and no one’s gonna give a shit about it.”

Lydia didn’t even flinch. Instead, she leaned in and whispered, “That’s been my life for the past _ six months_, and you think I’m gonna be afraid of that?” she scoffed, “Please,”

“Well…” crap, he hadn’t banked on her not being phased by something like that. Usually oblivion was enough to drive any mortal insane. He really should have remembered Lydia wasn’t just any mortal.

But while he was trying to think up another threat, Lydia gasped, “No,” she whimpered, _ sounding _ frightened, but he didn’t buy it, “Not that,” she begged, faux desperation thick in her throat, “Anything but that, please! I’ll do anything I, I-” it was just a split second before it happened Beetlejuice realized what was going on. She was putting on a play, acting like he’d really threatened her with something horrible. It was a goad; a tease, just like when she’d come so close to letting him out the night they’d met. But this one she was intending to follow through on. And unsurprisingly, figuring out her game hadn’t left him enough time to brace for it adequately. He’d been on edge, having Lydia trapped under him and her coy inquiries hadn’t helped matters any. But then, then she really did it.

She let out a scream. An ear-piercing, spine chilling, grindhouse horror movie scream. A scream that went from eardrum to brain on a direct line down to his groin, where his pleasure centers got shorted out and he took that deep dive into the haze of oblivion. Beetlejuice felt his body tense before relaxing all at once, waves of pleasure washing over him and he fell to his knees, too weak to stand. It was a good thing his pants were already soiled beyond belief, though the wet spot was still probably going to be noticable. Through sheer force of will and a bitten lip he’d kept from crying out, but he was certain his silence hadn’t mattered. Lydia had eyes, and she had brains, and it wasn’t going to take much for her to figure out what she’d just done.

Beetlejuice was still shivering, the aftershocks of his orgasm still running through him. And even with his face half pressed to the floor, with but a single eye cracked he could see Lydia’s smug expression as she quite literally looked down on him. It wasn’t with condescension at his base reaction to a scream. She knew he was a pervert and found all manner of kinky things arousing. This wasn’t news. But there was that sense of smug satisfaction, and to be honest his ego stung a little, if only because he hadn’t been able to truly _ scare _ her into making that scream.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, rolling over onto his back and struggling up to a sitting position braced by his hands. Beetlejuice looked at her and pouted, “That doesn’t count,” he sullenly declared.

“Oh really?” Lydia raised a brow, crossing her arms and hoisting up her chest with the motion. God damn it would she give him a moment to recover? “Because judging from the way you reacted I’d say it totally does,”

“I went three days with blue balls,” Beetlejuice argued, “So it doesn’t count, I was most of the way there before you did anything,”

“But I quite literally finished you off,” Lydia countered, smirk curling her lips deliciously, “So I’d say it does.”

“No it doesn’t!” ah yes, the witty response of every petulant child, a mere restating of their argument without any attempt to justify it.

But apparently one of his previous statements had caught her attention, “Wait, why the hell would you go three days with blue balls Beej?”

“We were having so much fun?” he offered, “Seemed kinda rude to interrupt that just to say, ‘Hey, ya mind if I go rub one out real quick so we can get back to making some more people scream?’. C’mon Lydia, I wasn’t gonna be that crass with you right off the bat,”

“And so you suffered blue balls for me,” Lydia said, hands on her heart and saccharine sweetness in her voice, “How… oddly sweet, to be honest. But you know, I _ did _ go to sleep at some points over the last three days, why didn’t you take advantage of that?”

Beetlejuice shrugged, “When you were asleep all I could think about was more pranks we could pull together. It’s been a while since I had someone who could see me, been a while since I been let loose on the mortal world too; guess I was just tryin’ to make the most of it y’know?”

Lydia smiled, one of her rare, genuine smiles. Smiles that hadn’t been so rare as of late. She knelt down, “Well, thank you for being thoughtful. But really, the next time you get a good scream out of someone please, don’t mind me. You go take care of yourself, got it?”

She began walking away from him but nevertheless caught his mumbled, “Rather _ you’d _ take care of it for me,”

It caused her to stop, turn just enough so that she could glance at him over her shoulder, and quip, “I think I already did, BJ,”

Beetlejuice grumbled, “I swear to Satan as soon as I can feel my legs again you’re in for it Lydia, no more mister nice demon,”

Lydia laughed, “So, I figure I’ve got a ten second head start, right?”

She didn’t wait for him to answer, instead turning on her heels and dashing up the stairs. Lydia ran for the safety of her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her, twisting the lock with a flick of her fingers. She knew, logically, it wouldn’t stop him. He was a demon from Hell, a simple lock wouldn’t be able to stop him. But she wasn’t going to make it so easy for him to get into her skirt. She knew she’d called him a bloated carcass when they’d first met, but it had been dark and all she’d really been able to see was the filthy striped suit and the messy purple hair. When she’d gotten a little closer, she’d noticed he wasn’t all that bad looking for a dead guy. Maybe he was a little _ too _ good looking. Combine that with the fact that he’d done what the Maitlands couldn’t do and gotten rid of her dad, given her the house back, listened to her, enjoyed the same things as her, and made her feel _ seen_; well, she was a teenager, and he was the older, not good for her bad boy. If she could indulge in one stupid teenage cliche, couldn’t it be this one?

Lydia had noticed his actions when he’d first made those dinner guests scream. He’d liked it, a _ lot_. And she’d noticed that same sort of blissful expression every time he’d made someone scream over the past couple of days. He liked it best when she participated. But for all the Maitlands’ warnings that he was an unstable pervert, he’d never made a move on her. So she’d waited for the perfect opening. But she’d never expected he wouldn’t take his own pleasure in hand while she wasn’t around, making him unwravel like that, it had been so fulfilling. She wondered if he’d be able to make _ her _ feel like that when the time came. Which it was, very soon. She could hear his heavy footsteps as they resounded up the stairs and into the hallway. Ten seconds indeed, but now they were up, and Lydia probably had a very horny demon on her hands, one she’d just teased into orgasm. The edge was off, which meant his libido would likely be in full effect, moreso now that he was gonna get one over on her. Lydia wouldn’t dare tell him that was part of her plan. Let him think he was the one in control for once, he was cuter that way.

“Oh Lydia~” his tone was singsong, saccharinely innocent as he traipsed down the hallways, “Where are you sweetheart?”

He was giving pet names now, apparently causing him to lose himself made him a little softer than he might have let on. In a last minute burst of inspiration, Lydia grabbed the fake calla lilies she’d brought to Winter River with her -pilfered from her mother’s grave of course- and leapt onto the bed, hands crossed over her and laying perfectly still. The same way she’d laid on the couch as they’d brought it in. She kept her eyes closed, listening as the knob to her door rattled as Beetlejuice turned it. She heard it stop for a brief moment as he realized it was locked, and then the quick snick of the lock as it was magically undone. Beetlejuice strode in as though he owned the place, which by this point he probably did. He looked around and spotted her on the bed, all laid out like a present waiting for him to unwrap her. Her eyes might have been closed but he could tell by the effort she put into making her breathing look as minimalistic as possible she was still awake and still aware. He doubted it would have stopped him either way.

“Well, well, well,” he remarked, striding up to the bed and sitting down beside her legs, “What’ve we got here?”

Lydia didn’t respond, clearly still trying to keep up her guise. Well, if that was the way she wanted to play…

“What, we playin’ Sleepin’ Beauty now Lydia?” he asked, leaning over her. He heard the slight hitch of her breath as she felt the shift in the mattress in accordance with his weight, “You remember how that story goes don’tcha? And I’m not talkin’ bout the bullshit Disney ‘true love’s kiss’ version either.”

Of course she knew. Her mother had had a real disdain for the way that America had sanitized the folk tales. Lydia even knew that the Brothers Grimm were lying bullshitters who hadn’t done nearly as much research as they’d claimed. But she’d read the fairy tales from their book. She knew how Sleeping Beauty was originally woken up. And she felt keen anticipation spread throughout her body. Even so, she opened her eyes, just a little bit,

“I thought you had a whole rigor mortis situation going on down there,” she informed her, “Can demons and humans actually…”

Perhaps it was a question that dampened the mood a bit, but it was still an important one to have. Lydia was looking to have fun, but she wasn’t looking to be a teen mom, especially not to a demonic half-breed. Not right now, at least. Even Beetlejuice himself paused and seemed to seriously ponder the possibility. Eventually he scoffed,

“Nah,” he shook his head, “I may be a demon, but I’m still dead.”

“But your parts still work perfectly fine,” Lydia pointed out, sitting up just enough to brush her forehead against his, “I’m not looking to be a mom right now, do you wanna be a dad?”

Beetlejuice opened his mouth to retort, but finding nothing to retort with he replied, “Fair enough,”

With a snap of his fingers there appeared on her night stand a small ball of… something. Lydia wasn’t quite sure what it was.

“What is that?” she asked.

“Classical antiquity’s morning after pill,” Beetlejuice replied, “It’s a dose of Silphium resin.”

“And what does it do exactly?” Lydia questioned.

“Makes ya infertile, by startin’ yer cycle early,” Beetlejuice explained, “Unless you got another alternative,”

“Hmm…” Lydia thought back to that awful, awful discovery a few days ago when she had found Delia in her father’s bed. Gross and gag inducing as it was, a part of her knew it had been going on for a while. But Delia wasn’t knocked up yet, so there was a chance she had _ something _ to keep that from happening, “Wait here, I’m gonna go check,”

Sure enough, in Delia’s little private bathroom there was a bottle of morning after pills. Half empty, and Lydia had to hold back the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Oh well, at least they’d still go to use. She grabbed the bottle and headed back to her room. Beetlejuice was still waiting on her though she noticed his tie seemed a little looser than before.

“Alright, I’ve got it,” she said, showing off her prize before placing it on her nightstand. Then she crawled on top of him, sitting on his hips, “Now, where were we?”

“I believe,” Beetlejuice began before flipping her over, “We were right about here,” and then he leaned down to nibble at her neck. Lydia’s hands slid up his arms, over his shoulders and twined her fingers into his hair.

She felt his own hands sneak up under the curve of her back, reaching for the zipper of her dress. She felt it get tugged down, and goosebumps raise on her back as his fingers swept into discover more. Her attention was soon focused on his mouth as he finally, _ finally _ kissed her. A soft moan escaped her only to be swallowed by him. Beetlejuice sat her up and began moving the loosened fabric over her shoulders and down her arms, until she was mostly naked from the waist up. They broke apart so Lydia could catch her breath, and he’d only seen that predatory look in her eyes once before; when she’d pushed him off the roof after claiming she didn’t need him. Back then her prey had been her father for causing her so much pain, and now it was him. But her intentions with him were gonna be a lot more fun.

“You, my dear demon,” she purred, “Are entirely too dressed for the occasion,”

Her hand fisted in his tie, yanking him back down to kiss her while she fiddled with it. He wanted to stop, to tell her with just a snap of his fingers he could be as naked as she wanted him to be. Okay, maybe as _ he _ wanted to be but it wasn’t as if she didn’t want that too. However, she seemed to enjoy the challenge of undressing him the mortal way. And who was he to deny her? She’d managed his tie and the buttons of his shirt, ruching it up from where it had been tucked into his pants. He shimmied his shoulders so the layers could just slide off and he could bring his hands back up to her breasts. She was wearing black lace, almost as erotic as if she’d been wearing stripes. Her hands were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as he kissed her, while his were busy trying to decide if they wanted to continue groping her or if if they wanted to get her bra off and _ then _ continuing to grope her. Lydia moved away and looked at him,

“What’s the matter Beetlejuice?” she taunted, “Don’t you know how to take off a bra?”

“I’m about ready to rip it off you damn tease,” Beetlejuice snarled, “Get your fine ass naked, now.”

“I could say the same for you bug breath,” Lydia countered, “Do you want me or not?”

Beetlejuice chuckled darkly, taking her hand and placing it against the tented fabric of his pants, “What do you think baby?”

“_Oh _,” Lydia remarked, practically a purr as she realized just how going she’d gotten him, “And how long you been like that?” she asked, wanting to know because she was certain his answer would stroke her own ego.

“Since I got the feeling back in my legs Lydia,” Beetlejuice told her, cackling a little as he spoke, “Now don’t you feel special?”

“I’d say it’s rather _ hard _ not to,” Lydia retorted as she gave him a squeeze. He jumped under her touch, and then rocked his hips back up into it.

“C’mere,” he said, looping an arm around her and pulling her close enough to sit on him, right on top of the part of him that wanted to be closest to her. Lydia’s hands went for her bra and with a few deft flicks of her wrist it was off and tossed to the side. His hands went to her chest, brushing rough thumbs over her nipples. The sensation caused her hips to jerk against his, which in turn only caused the heat building between her legs to burn even hotter. 

“Ah!” she squeaked, leaning over and bracing her hands against his chest. Her hands scraped through the soft hair on his chest as he began to undulate beneath her. Lydia could feel a wet spot forming as she slowly but surely lost the strength in her limbs. 

“Beetlejuice,” she panted, biting her lip as his hips rocked again. Lydia looked up at him, eyes glazed over with lust, “Stop teasing me,”

“You mean the way _ you _ teased me that night on the roof?” Beetlejuice smirked. But when her response was nothing more than incoherent moaning and writhing, he took pity on her, “Alright sweetness, let’s get you taken care of,”

He tilted her back onto the bed and ripped her panties away from her body. What he saw was probably about as close to heaven as a demon like him would ever get. She was hot, wet, and willing. But she wasn’t ready, not yet. He’d need to get her ready for him. He dropped a kiss onto one of her thighs before slithering his tongue up to his intended destination. He dipped into her, laving against her clit. Lydia’s hands fisted, one in her sheets and one in his hair. Any sounds she made were harsh moans as he continued to suck and nibble and lick. And because he was magic, he made his tongue longer than was humanly possible, using it to gauge just how tight a fit his little mortal was gonna be. Felt like she’d never taken anyone before, and if he had his way she wouldn’t be taking anyone else ever. As if that weren’t enough evidence, the amount of time it took for her to completely shatter around him was a good indicator. She’d lasted longer than first timers, which meant she’d probably done some experimenting of her own. Naughty girl.

Beetlejuice sat back with a smug grin on his face, licking the remnants of Lydia’s pleasure from his lips. Taking her in his arms, he gently shifted until his back was against the headboard, pants vanished completely with a single thought, and Lydia was resting back against his chest. His arousal was straining towards her, more than eager to get the show on the road. But he wanted to make sure Lydia was fully aware of what was gong to happen. And he didn’t mean the ramifications or some bullshit like that, he just wanted to make sure she knew who she was allowing into her body.

“You ready babes?” he whispered in her ear. Lydia stirred, coming back from the edge of pleasure induced oblivion, and collected her wits. She was still panting too hard to form coherent words, so she simply nodded her acquiesence. Beetlejuice chuckled as he placed a light bite to the junction of her shoulder, “It’s showtime,”

With practiced ease he gripped her under her thighs and lifted, spreading her apart as he slowly lowered her back down onto him. It was a tight fit, much like he’d expected. And this was just the head of him. Slowly, achingly slowly, he inched her down his shaft. He could hear Lydia whimper in pain and the urge to comfort her was a difficult one to fight.

“Oh babes, it’s alright,” he murmured, “You’re doing so good,”

“It hurts,” Lydia whimpered, “You didn’t tell me it would hurt,”

“I did my best to loosen ya up,” Beetlejuice informed her, smiling even as he panted with exertion, “Fuck babes, you’re so goddamn _ tight_,” but fuck him over with a sharpened prong if it wasn’t the best he’d had in a _ long _ time.

“It’s-” Lydia gasped, feeling hot tears stream down her face as she tried to adjust to his intrusion. Perhaps this position hadn’t been the _ best _ to start with, “Oh god, you’re too big!”

“‘M not too big babes,” Beetlejuice panted back. Normally he would have taken the compliment without a second thought, but right now he was slightly more concerned with reassuring her, “You’re just so small,”

She was hot, but not in a centerfold pinup model kinda way. Ask anyone else and they probably would have described her as… cute? Lydia was a tiny girl, tiny and petite which meant that she wasn’t made for rough handling. Too bad he was a rough handler as a general rule. But she was taking him real good. Just like a pro. And he said as much to her.

“See that baby?” he whispered, looking down at where they were connected, “I’m all the way in ya now, you’re taking me like a champ. Fuck, you’re so damn good,”

“Hnngh,” was Lydia’s response. It still hurt, even though he wasn’t moving. It was just, he was so big, and the angle meant he was hitting deeper than he probably would have if they’d started out in missionary.

“I know my fallen angel,” he soothed, “You’re stretching muscles you’re not used to stretching. It’s gonna burn, but believe me, it’ll feel good soon. I promise,”

“Is that so?” Lydia asked, turning her head to face him.

“How ‘bout a distraction?” he offered as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. She leaned back against him and kissed him. They spent a good few minutes just kissing until Lydia was thoroughly distracted from her pain. And then he stopped, “Feelin’ better?”

Lydia thought for a moment, taking stock of herself. Yes, she felt… weird. But there wasn’t any pain involved. Just, this feeling of fullness she wasn’t used to feeling where it was. It was honestly a part of her body she never gave much thought to outside a few curious late night explorations here and there. She shifted a bit and felt him rub up against her. Well now, _ that _ didn’t feel bad. It actually felt… kinda good. Lydia realized he was waiting for an answer to his question, “A little,” she admitted, “Can we go slow?”

“Whatever you say baby,” Beetlejuice acquiesced. His hands found their way under her thighs again and he slowly lifted her up and off of him. When he was just about ready to slip out of her completely he lowered her back down. Up, down, slowly picking up speed with every undulation. The more he began to move the less it began to hurt. And the better it began to feel.

“Faster Beej!” Lydia panted. It was too much and not enough all at once. The friction burned, but it wasn’t enough stimulation. She needed more, wanted more. And before she could really think about it, her hands were toying with her breasts, palming them and pinching at her nipples.

“Well, well, well,” Beetlejuice grunted through his exertion, “Putting on a show for me babes?”

“Maybe if you were able to _ deliver_,” Lydia taunted. It didn’t have much bite to it considering how he was making her feel.

“Hell honey,” he pressed a quick hiss to her neck, “You keep workin yourself over like that and we’ll _ both _ deliver a lot sooner than you think. Move one of them hands down,” when she did as he bade his eyes lit up, “That’s it, just like that,”

And just like he promised, they delivered. It was hard not to. Lydia was unused to the sensations and therefore had no stamina. Beetlejuice was stuck in a perfect vise and the tension was going to his head. Apparently he had even less of an edge when Lydia was involved, especially when she was making those sounds. They reached that cliff together and jumped off one after the other. Lydia arched into Beetlejuice and sounds undistinguishable as any human tongue escaped them. Had the Maitlands not been so cowed and cowering in the attic they might have gone to investigate. But since they’d been hearing all manner of screaming over the past couple of days, they knew better than to try and deter Beetlejuice and Lydia from whatever it was they’d decided to do.

Lydia caught her breath and felt incredibly light headed. She and Beetlejuice had sunk down into the pillows, her still on top of him and him still inside her. Go figure, he was a comfortable body pillow. Sluggishly, Lydia rolled over to face him, gingerly slipping him out as she did so. Half-heartedly, Beetlejuice snapped a finger and a lit cigarette appeared in his hands. He took a long drag and exhaled slowly.

“Fuck,” he remarked, taking another drag. He noticed Lydia snuggled up into his shoulder and offered the nicotine stick to her, “You want some?”

A good girl would have said no. Lydia Deetz was done being a good girl, if her actions just now hadn’t proved it. She reached for the cigarette and took a drag, only to end up coughing a bit.

“Woah, woah,” Beetlejuice instructed, “Not so deep on the first drag. Remember baby, your lungs still work, mine don't.”

She took a little less and held it better the second time before Beetlejuice took the cigarette back for himself. Lydia sighed, contented and a little sore. But the kind of sore that came from a pleasant experience. And then she remembered,

“Beetlejuice, hand me that bottle of pills and a glass of water,”

He did as she asked and she took one. There was no telling if it would help, but at least it wouldn’t hurt. Finished with that, she set it to the side and decided to doze against the demon’s neck.

“So,” he began conversationally, “What now?”

“We sleep,” Lydia told him, “You wore me out,”

“It’s a talent of mine,” Beetlejuice smirked as he ran a hand through his hair, “I meant what after that,”

“Well,” Lydia yawned, “We were having a pretty good time making other people scream. We could go back to doing that,”

“Or we could just stay in here and screw like rabbits,” Beetlejuice offered.

“I should’ve known you were gonna say that,” Lydia yawned again, feeling sleep pulling at the edges of her hazy consciousness, “Mm… how bout both?”

“Both?” she didn’t have to have her eyes open to know how excited he was at the prospect. She could hear it in his voice.

“Yeah,” Lydia agreed sleepily, “We’ll give those yuppies a good scare and then go makeout on the couch. Sound good?”

“Sound great,” Beetlejuice enthusiastically agreed, “Get some rest babes. You’re gonna need it for what I’ve got planned.”

“Hope it’s something strange and unusual,” Lydia murmured, finally drifting off into slumber.

Beetlejuice watched her sleep, unaware of the fondness shining through his eyes as he looked at her. But that beast deep inside him, the feral possessive thing that was now purring in self-satisfaction at having claimed Lydia, was also feeling predatory and protective. Lydia was his now, and no one was going to take her away from him, even if he had to do something terrible in order to keep it.

“Just you wait baby,” he answered, murmuring in her ear, “Those clowns ain’t seen _ nothin_’ yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading, I really do appreciate it I'm just bad at replying to comments I swear. Until I see you again netherlings!


End file.
